Progeny
by AoiMikans
Summary: One Summer day, not so long ago, a child was born, and another was found. A/N: Contains manga spoilers. Anime-only fans may not understand some of the references. Stars: Hisashi Midoriya
1. Beginnings

Hisashi Midoriya stood back as his wife took deep shuddering breaths. The doctors and nurses had given them a moment to themselves after handing Inko a small bundle.

Panting as sweat rolled down her face, Inko Midoriya smiled.

"Hisashi look..." she held out her arms and giggled, "He has your curls."

"He'll have a hard time taming that," Hisashi reached out with his hand and gently brushed the curls from the - no, _his_ baby's face.

The boy pressed his cheek into the warmth of Hisashi's hand and blinked as his green-eyed gaze wandered without focus.

"Wow..." Hisashi laughed, "He didn't get those eyes from me."

 _Maybe this time..._

Inko smiled wearily and sank back into her pillow, "Izuku…"

Hisashi shook himself and sat next to her on the hospital bed, "Are you sure? Is that really the name you want?"

Nodding, Inko shifted Izuku into one of her arms and traced a small 久 in the air, "You took my name when we were married… I wanted to give our son something of yours, Hisashi."

Warmth bloomed in his chest, and he laughed, running a hand through his curly hair.

"Inko Midoriya, you truly are a remarkable woman."

Inko's cheeks flushed scarlet, and she sputtered, "Hisashi! Stop!"

He grinned, leaning close, "What? I'm not wrong! Just look at our boy. You did this."

Taking her free hand, he pressed her fingers to his lips and smiled softly, "And as long as I am alive, you will never have to worry about balancing work and home. Allow me to take care of you both."

Inko's brows furrowed, "Hisashi… Please, not that again."

"Call me old fashioned," he laughed, "Indulge me, Inko. With my line of work we're set. There's no need to wear yourself out. I can work for the both of us -"

Inko's jaw set stubbornly.

"For all three of us…" Hisashi added quietly.

Inko sighed, eyes closing, "I… I'm tired, Hisashi."

He nodded, "Another time then, I'm sorry."

Izuku yawned and stretched, tucking his face into Inko's chest.

Hisashi chuckled, "Looks like you're not the only one."

Eyelids fluttering, tears misted in her eyes as Inko looked down at their son, "He's so quiet. Are babies supposed to be this quiet? Should I call the nurse?"

"Inko…" Hisashi gripped her shoulder and leaned close, "He isn't even a day old. Give it time. Ha! In a blink of an eye, he'll be grown up and chattering away, just you wait. Enjoy the little moments."

Inko tilted her head and regarded Hisashi with an odd look. Reaching up, she waved her hand, and Hisashi felt a light tug from her quirk. As he moved closer, her hand touched his cheek, and she rubbed at the freckles under his eyes, "You know… Sometimes you sound much older than you are."

"And you've said that before," Hisashi bowed his head, chuckling, "Right before we got married if I recall correctly. I suppose am _old fashioned_."

Taking her hand, he placed it back on her lap and moved to stand-

"No, wait-" Inko gripped his hand tightly, "Please just stay. Right here."

Hisashi suppressed a laugh, "Alright. I won't move."

Inko nodded and closed her eyes again humming a soft tune, "Izuku… Hisashi we did good."

Hisashi nodded and squeezed Inko's hand, "Mhm. Get some rest Inko. You deserve it. I'll be right here."

* * *

Jerking awake, he grimaced as his phone buzzed in his pocket. He flicked the screen and shot an irritated glance at the caller ID and checked to make sure Inko and the baby were still asleep.

He got up from the bed slowly, freezing as Inko murmured in her sleep. Sighing in relief, he stepped out of the room and into the quiet hospital hall.

"What."

A low chuckle echoed over the line, "Oh? Did I interrupt something?"

He grit his teeth, eyeing Inko's room, "I told you not to call me outside of work."

"Right. Right. Well this _is_ work related, and I'm sure you'll appreciate the information. You'll never guess who visited my office today."

Collecting himself, he straightened his jacket and glanced down the empty hall, "Alright, Doctor. Enlighten me."

"A young quirkless boy and his father."

 _Quirkless…?_

His brows furrowed, "Unusual, but I fail to see how that concerns me. Especially today of _all_ _days_."

"Ah- yes. Send the missus my regards. I assume I'll be caring for the child?"

" _Doctor._ "

"Yes, anyway, imagine my surprise when I saw the name of my patient. I triple-checked to be certain. I wouldn't have called otherwise considering your schedule, but-"

His temper flared "The _point,_ Doctor _._ "

" _Shimura._ "

"What?" A chill ran down his spine, and small embers escaped from his lips as he laughed. Glancing down, he thumbed at his wedding band, "Shimura. A quirkless boy and his… father, you say?"

The lights in the hall flickered, and his shadow lengthened, "Now, now. I hope you didn't dash their hopes. The boy might be a…" He hummed and swiped his thumb across the hidden blade in his wedding band, watching blood pool and collect at the cut, "A late bloomer, so to speak."

"Forming plans, I see. And of course not. A renowned quirk specialist such as myself would never dash a child's hope of one day having a quirk… Without further testing," The doctor chuckled, "I have the file ready for you to peruse at your leisure _Mr. Midoriya._ Now, have you changed your mind?

"Aren't you glad I called?"

 _..._

All for One frowned.

"No."

His phone crumbled to dust.

* * *

 **A/N: Not allowed to add links so if I could direct your attention to my tumblr "aoimikans" for several theories that inspired this fic.**

 **/post/164525844542/swiftwidget-gabygirl1243-my-english-is-bad**

 **/post/164523471942/animeismybestfriend104-im-not-saying-all-for-one**

 **/post/164450030152/aoimikans-aoimikans-amaranthinebloom**

 **I also have my own theory that AfO is responsible for Shigaraki's quirk... but yeah. Hope you all enjoyed!**

 **BONUS:**

 **"Hisashi" 久 meaning: "long time, old story"**

 **:3c even his name references something old**


	2. Departures

_**Chapter summary: Every king wishes for an heir.**_

* * *

Hisashi Midoriya smiled softly at the sleeping boy. Reaching down into the crib, he cradled his son's face in the palm of his hand and lightly twisted a lock of Izuku's curly hair.

Hisashi pulled a lock of his own hair down in front of his eyes and laughed as it bounced back above his forehead.

"You have my hair, huh?"

Izuku mumbled in his sleep, pressing his face into the warmth of Hisashi's hand.

Hisashi brushed his thumb over Izuku's cheek, and lifted his hand, pulling at the bottom of his lip in thought, "So much potential in such a tiny body. I wonder who you'll take after."

The door behind him slid open, and Hisashi turned, grinning bashfully, "Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?"

Inko laughed and rubbed at the back of her head, "Thought I heard him crying, but I guess it was just a dream."

Hisashi's brow rose, "I finally got him to _stop_ crying," he grinned and leaned against the crib, "Though I imagine he wore himself out first."

Inko chuckled and nodded, "Were you chatting with him?"

Hisashi hummed, "Something like that. Just wondering whose quirk he'll get."

"Well..." Inko's cheeks colored, and she mirrored his position, leaning against the doorframe, "He's just a baby, so it may take a while..."

Hisashi grinned and stepped closer, excitement fluttering in his chest despite his worries, "What do you think he'll get?"

"Hm..." Inko looked up into Hisashi's eyes with a wry grin, "A fire-breather would be a bit difficult."

"Ha-!" He flinched and slapped a hand over his mouth, glancing back at Izuku. Sidling up to Inko, he whispered, "And a baby who can pull any small object towards them wouldn't be?"

Intertwining their fingers, Hisashi pulled her close and grinned cheekily, "God forbid he's left alone in the kitchen! Imagine the mischief!"

Inko paled and jerked back, "Y-you don't think-! I didn't manifest mine until three, so there's time, but Hisashi oh dear what if he already has one! I need to baby proof the kitchen! Nothing sharp… Goodness! Our picture frames! No glass. He wouldn't know better. Hisashi- Wait! What if he gets the hiccups and has _your_ quirk! What should we-?

"Why are you laughing?" Inko huffed, cheeks reddening, "This is _serious_."

He couldn't help it. Laughter bubbled up from his lips, and he struggled to contain himself. He doubled over, laughing silently as tears pricked his eyes.

"Hisashi…"

He could hear the pout in her voice.

Gasping for breath, he looked up and grinned, "You're cute."

Inko spluttered and turned crimson, shying away from his gaze.

He chuckled, straightening up, and reached for her hand.

He felt something he hadn't in a _long_ time.

"Who knows? He may surprise us," Hisashi said softly, pulling her closer and leaning down to kiss her brow, "He might not have either of ours…"

Hope bloomed hesitantly in his chest.

"Maybe something even better!"

* * *

"It's best to give up on that."

Izuku choked, sitting pale and rigid on the stool as his toy clattered to the floor.

Inko's heart clenched, "No! There must be some mistake?"

Her arm reached out in an attempt to steady her son, "The other kindergartners have all started showing signs, but…"

 _Hisashi, where_ are _you? Work can't be more important..._

Dr. Tsubasa hummed, "Pardon my asking, ma'am, but you're fourth generation, yes? As far as quirks, I mean…"

Inko stiffened, glancing away, "Yes, of course… I can pull small objects towards me," she said, demonstrating with Izuku's fallen All Might figure, "And my husband can breathe fire."

 _We both have quirks._ She swallowed, looking to Izuku, who hadn't moved an inch, _So why...?_

"By the age of four," Dr. Tsubasa began, tapping the x-ray of Izuku's foot, "A child should manifest either one of his parent's quirks or a composite of the two. However, early quirk research discovered one important finding."

Inko's heart dropped.

Dr. Tsubasa continued, "It has to do with the presence or absence of the extra joint in the pinky toe. Know about this?"

She knew.

"Humans have no need for parts they don't use, you see. And those without the joint represent the next stage of evolution.

 _Don't say it._

"Izuku here has _two_ joints," Dr. Tsubasa leaned back in his chair, "It's becoming quite rare nowadays, but…"

 _Please!_

"He possesses _no_ quirk at all."

* * *

All for One slammed his fist into the wall.

 _Quirkless!_

Tile and drywall cracked and fell with a clatter.

Blood dripped from his knuckles as his shoulders heaved, his vision painted red.

 _Again…_

He knew the chances. Failure after failure highlighted them clearly.

"It's simple genetics." the Doctor stated.

 _I know…_

He had watched - watched and waited as doubt prickled at the back of his mind. The child had shown no signs.

 _He's still growing_ , a part of him had reasoned - hoped. _Inheritance is tricky business._

He had stepped back, drowning himself in his work, distancing himself from the crippling disappointment of _another_ failure. Inko could handle things alone for a while.

 _Out of sight out of mind as they say._

The Doctor snapped him from his thoughts, "Both you and the mother must have the recessive quirkless gene. In other words, a one in four chance of a quirkless child."

"With a _75%_ chance of a child with a quirk, yes I know!" He shot back, "This isn't my first time. That's exactly why this is so... _Infuriating!_ "

He could laugh. This was not what he _wanted_.

"He's not the first child I-" His lips twisted with rage, "All of them, Doctor. Quirkless."

A weight in his chest left him hollow.

 _I'm tired._

The Doctor regarded him quietly, careful with his next words, "... You could always give the child a quirk."

All for One grit his teeth, suppressing a shudder, "No."

 _No._

Past failures haunted him - quirks too volatile for the new bodies they inhabited.

Blank stares.

Lifeless.

Incapable of rational thought.

He rubbed the divot centered in his palm, unable to forget, unable to halt the memories of his greatest _success..._

Their eyes, sharp and hateful, swearing their life away in order to stop him. A power honed to defeat him.

 _To kill him._

He would not, _could not_ risk another.

 _Especially with the child's_ fixation _on… All Might._

He straightened up, pulling at his sleeves despite the burning pain in his knuckles.

The damage was already done.

He _couldn't_ give the boy a quirk.

He didn't need a lifeless child and a distraught mother clinging to his side.

Too much attention. It couldn't be _his._

 _I need something untraceable._

 _Abandoned..._

A memory of a fluttering cape, dark hair, and a bright smile tugged at the back of his mind.

 _A quirk that took hold successfully..._

A bloodied hand lying in a pool of gore.

 _A child with no connection to him._

" _So nobody came to save you, huh, little one...?"_

A flicker of satisfaction settled in his chest, and he pushed aside his worries, locking them away.

"I know that look of yours..." the Doctor hummed and canted his head to the side, "What are you planning this time?"

"Contact Kurogiri and pack your bags, Doctor," All for One turned his back to the man and stalked to his work station, "I've grown tired of playing house."

"Ah, your little investment. I do wonder how he's grown... But what of your current child?"

All for One regarded him with a blank stare, "Hisashi Midoriya never existed. I have no child."

"Right, right," the Doctor nodded, "I'll begin preparations. I have my own family to _deal with_."

All for One hummed noncommittally, and the Doctor departed with a harsh laugh.

Waiting two beats, he sighed and cradled his head in his hands, pressing at his eyes with a quiet groan.

He reached into his pocket.

 _A sudden promotion overseas._

 _Can't refuse._

 _You'll be taken care of._

Ignoring the fourteen missed calls and voice messages, Hisashi Midoriya dialed home for the last time.


End file.
